


Party Tricks

by smellyleaf



Category: Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Forbidden Love, Implied Relationships, M/M, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellyleaf/pseuds/smellyleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they meet is at a family Christmas party. Devon is 16 in this. Michael is 23. I edited this one because the original was poorly written IMO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> **[ THIS WORK WAS IMPORTED FROM SMELLYFIC.LIVEJOURNAL.COM & EDITED ON 8/14/2015 ]**

The first time Devon meets Michael, it's at the family Christmas party. Ryan is the one who invited him, but the whole family tries to make him feel welcome. Ryan does the introductions, pointing out each of his siblings one-by-one. Brandon shakes his hand, feeling incredibly cool for talking to an Olympian that isn't his brother. Devon is standing there nursing an eggnog, picking at a loose thread on his sweater, when Ryan grabs his arm and drags him over.

  
"Dude, and this is my other bro, Devon."

  
"Hey."

  
Devon looks up, sees Michael's smile, and forgets that he's supposed to be speaking back.

  
Ryan elbows him, "Devon, say hi."

  
"Hi."  
 

After dinner, Devon heads back to his room to get away from his family and finds Michael. He's walking around, looking at the pictures of Devon and Ryan on the walls and the bookshelves, the million and one pictures of the two of them scrunching their faces up and smiling into the sun on the beach.

  
Michael makes the rotation slowly, but when he gets near the desk Devon rushes forward, flipping one frame glass-side down, "Oh, I hate that one."

  
Michael is startled and he glances from the picture to Devon, then picks it up to see the photograph anyway. It's taken from overhead, held by one of the guys in it to capture a kiss. _**Oh.**_ Michael's brows go up, "Is that your boyfriend?" He sets it down.

  
Devon takes a breath, "Yeah."

  
Michael's hand fits against the slight swell of Devon's hip perfectly. He grabs him by the hip and pulls him in, kissing him deeply. Their tongues meet in the middle and before he knows what he's doing, Devon has wrapped his arms around Michael's neck and is pressing against him, kissing him back. The kiss only gets broken when Michael pushes him back on the bed.

  
Michael smiles, crawling onto the bed on top of him, "Does he kiss you like that?"

  
Devon is breathing heavily, "No. We're only sixteen."

Michael is fucking gorgeous and Devon feels like he must have hearts in his eyes like that stupid emoji.

  
Michael locks the door, which is such a small thing to do and such a majorly big deal. Then he's crawling on the bed and climbing on top of Devon, "You don't kiss like a sixteen year-old. You don't act like one either," he adds, running his palm over the large bulge in the front of Devon's jeans.

  
Devon arches his back a little, lifting his hips up off the mattress, "Why don't you test the theory a little more?"

  
Michael likes that, Devon can tell. The hands that force his hips back down and get him out of his jeans are insistent, and the mouth that sucks down his dick like a noodle is even more so. It's so good, way better than anyone else Devon's ever had, and he's afraid he's moaning so loud that everyone in his family can hear it.

  
He puts his hands on the back of Michael's head and pushes down, pumping his hips up into his mouth at the same time. Michael doesn't even cough once, just swallows him whole with a sloppy, slurping sound. Spit is dripping out the corner of his mouth and down Devon's shaved balls, puddling in a dark spot on the sheets. "This is great..." He moans, and Michael chuckles around his cock and the vibrations feel fucking amazing. 

  
Then Michael is taking his mouth off just long enough to suck on his finger. That's something Devon hasn't tried before, but goddamn is it wonderful. Between the dick sucking and the fingering, Devon's toes are curling more than he thought humanly possible. He goes quiet when he cums, just like Ryan, and Michael vacates the bed long enough to spit out the window.

  
"Fuuuck..." Devon says, closing his eyes as Michael unlocks the door.  
  
"You're not quite old enough for that one, yet." Michael says, and then he goes back downstairs for dessert.


End file.
